


Angel Hunting

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural, Superwho - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Weeping Angels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angels may be gone, but the nightmare isn't over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Hunting

Dean stared at the pair of stone angels, staring at each other, both with hands half-raised as though they had attempted to cover their eyes in their final moments. 

It was done. Finally, the nightmare was over.

No more disappearing kids, no more mothers receiving letters from them stamped fifty years prior.

Well, at least not here.

Dean turned to look at Cas, another unblinking angel but a nicer sort, and he smiled. “Nice work keepin’ that guy here, Cas.”

Cas nodded, “Of course, Dean. My vessel does not require me to blink—the angel was powerless.”

Dean snorted, took one last look at the angels who definitely looked like they weren’t going anywhere, and waved Cas towards the parking lot of the cemetary where his baby was waiting for them. The guy deserved a burger or two after having stood in the same spot for two hours, staring down one of the most effeceint monsters Dean had ever faced.

Cas followed a bit slower, something bothering him about Dean, something he couldn’t explain. As the hunter walked, occasionally the sun would hit his arm or his face in such a way that his skin appeared as stone. Deciding that it was likely just his human eyes tricking him after seeing nothing but stone for two hours, he quickened his pace and fell into step beside the hunter.

“Should we not inform the Doctor of our success?” He asked, casting a sideways glance at Dean, who shrugged,

“We can always do it later. We’re not gonna be less successful after a couple of beers and hot burgers, eh, ten?”

Cas blinked, confused at the oddity of the number. But Dean seemed unperturbed by it, so Cas figured it was likely just a term of endearment he’d never heard before. He climbed into the Impala after Dean did, and he sat patiently waiting for the familiar sound of the engine. When it didn’t come, he turned to peer curiously at Dean.

The hunter was gripping the steering wheel tightly, his brow furrowed as he stared intently at his hands. 

“Cas, buddy,” He said, voice strained, “Think we could, uh, postpone the burgers? Maybe you could zap us back to the—nine—motel room. I’m feelin’ a little…off.”

Again with an out of place number. Cas frowned but nodded and murmured an, “Of course, Dean,” Before reaching out to press his fingers to Dean’s temple. A blink and they were back at the motel room, Sam startling from his seat beside his laptop.

“Hey guys,” Sam said once he’d regained his composure, “Angels dealt with?”

“‘Course we did, Sammy—eight—we’re not amateurs you know.”

The look on Sam’s face confirmed Cas’s suspicions. The numbers weren’t natural. There was something wrong. And if the horror that morphed Sam’s face a split second later was any indicator, it was very bad.

“Dean, when you were watching the angel, where did you look?” Sam asked, standing and crossing the room in two long strides and gripping his brothers arms, “Dean, where did you look?”

Dean was swaying a little, staring at Sam’s chest distantly, “I…I don’t. I mean, its eyes, I guess? I wasn’t—seven—really paying that much attention.”

“Shit. Shit. The Doctor told me to warn you but you guys were already gone- fuck. Cas, stay with Dean. I need to call the Doctor. Shit, shit, shit,” Sam released his brother and bolted out of the room looking ill.

Dean turned wide eyes to Cas, looking small and scared and vulnerable as he asked, “Cas, do you know—six—what’s going on?”

Cas wasn’t sure. He wasn’t sure at all and that terrified him. But as he stared into Dean’s wide green eyes and saw something flickering in them that wasn’t Dean, well…

He knew it was nothing good.


End file.
